


I Count The Stars Within Your Eyes

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Feminization, Fluff, Kissing, Kitten Louis, M/M, Roughness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Harry, blowjob, kind of, nice, ok how do i do this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry growls against Louis’ lips before sucking Louis’ bottom lip into his mouth and biting it hard enough to draw blood. Louis pulls Harry’s hair harder, beginning to rock his hips into Harry’s to meet his efforts. Both boys are messes, with Harry grunting into Louis’ mouth as Louis moans into Harry’s. Harry’s hair tickles their faces, but neither of them seem to mind, too lost in each other to notice anything else."</p><p>prompt: two things: larry and daddy kink (but please no incest or underage). you can choose everything else, like who tops or if it's an au or not and all the stuff. i will love you for ever and sorry for being an awkward anon. xxx</p><p>so i'm sure it's been over a year since op sent me this, but here you go. i'm back! hello!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Count The Stars Within Your Eyes

“I missed you today.” Louis says as he stands in front of Harry, hips gently swaying from side to side. Harry looks down at Louis’ body, his eyes slowly taking in every inch of smooth skin. Louis looks up at Harry through his fluffy fringe, tilting his head slightly to the side. Harry quietly moans, his deep tone reverberating through the otherwise silent room. “Did you miss me too?” Louis asks.

“Of course I missed you, kitten.” Harry says, placing his hands on Louis’ hips and feeling his soft skin under his fingertips. Louis grins up at Harry, pleased with his answer.

“Did you think about me all day?” Louis asks, tilting his chin upwards so he could press his lips softly against Harry’s neck.

“Of course.” Harry replies, his voice quiet. Louis smiles against Harry’s skin.

“What about me, daddy? Did you think about my lips on yours? Maybe you thought about my mouth on your cock?” Louis says before biting down into his bottom lip and spinning around so that his ass is pressed against Harry’s crotch. “Did you think about fucking me, daddy?” Harry groans and thrusts his hips forward slightly, making Louis’ head fall back against Harry’s shoulder. Harry grinds himself into Louis and Louis pushes back against the much taller and bigger boy. Harry grinds into Louis especially hard, making Louis gasp out and arch his back prettily. Harry grins, taking the opportunity to take control of the situation.

“Are you hard, kitten?” Harry asks, and Louis whimpers before nodding. Harry chuckles while moving one of his hands to wrap it around Louis’ hard cock. “Oh, you are. Are you this hard just for me?” Harry asks, his breath hot on Louis’ ear. Louis nods again. “Words, sweetheart.”

“It’s all for you.” Louis breathes out. Louis turns back around to face Harry, standing still long enough to smirk up at the younger boy and bat his eyelashes before he drops down to his knees. Harry’s eyes follow Louis’ movements intently, watching as he unbuttons and unzips Harry’s pants. Louis slides Harry’s jeans down to his knees before leaning forward and taking the waistband of Harry’s boxers between his teeth and pulling them down. Harry takes a shaky deep breath as Louis releases Harry’s boxers. Louis wraps his small hand around Harry’s thick cock before pressing his lips against the head. Louis moans at the taste, blinking up at Harry through big blue eyes and long eyelashes. Louis parts his lips and allows Harry inside, slowly taking every inch and relaxing around his girth. 

A shiver runs up Harry’s spine and Louis moves his head up and back down. Harry moans out, his voice rumbling and hoarse. Louis whimpers around Harry’s dick and pulls off before getting up and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him close so he can kiss him. Louis moans into Harry’s mouth, feeling Harry’s dick brush up against his bare stomach.

“Go lay down, sweetheart.” Harry says, pulling away from Louis and nodding towards the bed. Louis obeys and walks towards the bed, making a show of sticking his ass out as he crawls on to the bed before lying on his stomach. Harry begins to take the rest of his clothing off while keeping his eyes on Louis’ body, admiring his figure. Harry trails his eyes from Louis’ shoulders, down his back, over his ass and legs. Harry only realizes how long he’d been standing and staring at the boy after Louis whimpers and shifts his body on the bed sheets. “You’re so beautiful, kitten.” Harry whispers, finally making his way over to the bed before straddling Louis’ body, placing his knees on either side of Louis’ calves. 

“You make me feel so perfect, daddy.”

“You are perfect.” Harry says. Louis smiles, briefly glad that Harry can’t see the way a familiar love-stricken blush overtakes his otherwise naturally golden cheeks. Harry leans forward, pressing his lips against the back of Louis’ neck, sending a shiver up his spine. Harry begins to kiss a trail down the older boy’s spine, gently pressing his lips against soft skin. Once Harry’s lips touch the deepest point in Louis’ arched back, Harry takes his hands and places them on either sides of Louis’ hips. Harry taps his hips lightly, signaling for Louis to raise his hips up. 

Louis shimmies up onto his knees but leaves the upper half of his body pressed into the sheets. Harry growls at that, running his hands up and over Louis’ ass and down his smooth tanned legs. Harry removes one of his hands from Louis’ body to trail it up his own, letting his large fingers play with his cherry red lips for a moment before he slides one into his mouth. Harry’s tongue circles his finger slowly as he stares at the other boy’s body. Louis whines again, causing Harry to remove the finger from his mouth before pressing it against Louis’ entrance. Louis gasps out as Harry continues to press his finger into Louis’ body, pushing himself back towards Harry. Harry begins to open Louis up, fucking his finger into the older boy again and again. Harry does his until he doesn’t feel any resistance before adding another one alongside the first. Louis whines loudly, Harry’s name sliding off of the boy’s tongue easily. Louis spreads his legs farther apart to give Harry easier access, which causes Harry to speed up his efforts. 

“Fuck, daddy.” Louis’ small hands grip the bed sheets beneath him as Harry slides yet another finger into Louis. Louis rocks back against Harry’s hand, moaning quietly with his mouth wide open and his eyes squeezed shut. Harry glances up at Louis’ face, groaning at the older boy’s expression before pulling his fingers out. 

“You’re so beautiful, honestly.” Harry mumbles as he bends over to kiss the bottom of Louis’ spine before slowly making his way up. Once Harry presses his lips against Louis’ shoulder, he holds his lips there for a long moment before detaching them, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. “I love you.” Harry whispers. Louis drops back down onto his stomach before rolling over onto his back so he can look up at Harry.

“And I love you, Harry.” Louis whispers back before giggling. Harry leans down to kiss Louis, and the boys lose themselves in each other for a while, completely forgetting about the task at hand until Harry’s cock brushes against Louis’, causing both boys to gasp. “Harry, pl-“ Louis starts, but Harry quiets him with another soft kiss before breaking away to sit up. Harry raises his hand to his mouth before spitting in it and wrapping it around his cock, dragging his hand up and down the length of it. Harry leans back down over Louis until his forehead is pressed against Louis’ before pressing the tip of his cock against Louis’ entrance. Harry keeps his movements gradual, giving Louis time to adjust. Once Harry bottoms out, he stops his movements all together.

“Okay?” Harry asks, his eyes searching Louis’ expression for pain. Harry leans down to pepper kisses all over Louis’ face and neck as the other boy adjusts to Harry’s girth. Harry glances back up at Louis’ face, checking to see if he’s alright, to which Louis nods. Harry takes that as an okay to move, so he slowly pulls his hips away from Louis before snapping his hips forward again. Louis moans out and Harry watches as the soft pretty boy beneath him begins to lose it. Louis tilts his head back as Harry finds his rhythm. Harry bites his lip, not even bothering to shake the hair out of his eyes anymore. Harry’s hair begins to fall over his face while he glances down at his cock, watching it disappear over and over again into Louis’ tight heat. Louis whines Harry’s name, a string of cursing and moaning falling from the older boy’s pretty lips.

“Daddy, p-please…fuck!” Louis moans especially loud, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders to tangle his fingers in his hair and pull at it for leverage. Louis pulls Harry’s head down towards him so he can kiss his lips easily as Harry fucks him. 

Harry growls against Louis’ lips before sucking Louis’ bottom lip into his mouth and biting it hard enough to draw blood. Louis pulls Harry’s hair harder, beginning to rock his hips into Harry’s to meet his efforts. Both boys are messes, with Harry grunting into Louis’ mouth as Louis moans into Harry’s. Harry’s hair tickles both boy’s faces, but neither of them seem to mind, too lost in each other to notice anything else. Louis knows he’s getting close, but he doesn’t want to finish before Harry does. Of course, Harry knows Louis’ body almost better than he knows his own. When Louis moans especially loud, Harry slips his hand between their two bodies and wraps it around Louis’ throbbing cock. Louis gasps out again, his back arching so he can press himself into Harry’s body above him. Harry wraps free arm around Louis’ body to hold him up as he lets go. Harry holds Louis close as the other boy comes, screaming as Harry pumps his fist quickly. Louis gasps for air and Harry pulls his body away form Louis so he can properly chase his own orgasm. Harry roughly snaps his hips against Louis, his eyes scanning over every inch of the other boy. From his disheveled hair to his wild eyes, his swollen lips to his come-covered chest. Louis moans Harry’s name once more, and that’s all it takes to send Harry right over the edge.

Harry bites into his own lip as hard as he possibly can, tilting his head back to moan as he comes into Louis. Louis looks up at him, watching the other boy climax with a tired but fond expression. Harry’s chest heaves as he slows his movements, not able to really process anything long enough to realize that he’s still inside of the other boy until Louis whines and shifts his body uncomfortably. 

Harry slowly pulls out, glancing up at Louis’ face once more to check on the boy. Louis smiles affectionately before slightly nodding. Harry smiles back before he gets up and off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom for a moment to get a towel. Harry makes his way back to the bed to clean up, tossing the towel to the side once he finishes. 

Harry climbs into the bed beside the other boy, smiling as Louis instantly curls up against Harry. Louis wraps one of his legs around the other boy’s lower half and one of his arms around his torso.

“I love you.” Louis says, and Harry hums quietly.

“And I love you.” Harry replies, kissing the top of the other boy’s head. “So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this, it means a whole lot to me. let me know what you think! here's my [tumblr](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com) , where you can prompt me or say hello or tell me you hate me or this or whatever is on your mind ok thanks for being patient guys


End file.
